The storage of combustible and flammable liquids such as gasoline, diesel fuel and other similar liquids has long been a problem. With above ground tanks, it has been common to provide a collecting space in the form of a dike which would contain the liquid of the tank in the event of a spill.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an above ground storage facility including an inner steel tank for the desired quantity of liquid. A fireproof concrete vault encases the inner tank. An annular space between the outside of the inner tank and the inside of the protective concrete vault serves as a containment volume for any liquid or vapors escaping from the steel tank and also as a fire barrier in the event of combustion.
The invention also contemplates ventilation for the space between the tank and the vault to dissipate condensation. Thus, the tank wall will remain dry and be prevented from rusting and from corrosion.
The outer vault can be constructed of a suitable concrete which has a high resistance to flame and heat as well as being bulletproof and impact resistant.
The outer vault may be constructed with a peninsula serving as an extension to support a liquid-dispensing pump. The piping supplying fuel to the pump is encased in the vault wall and peninsula so that piping to the pump need not run underground where a leak could cause pollution to subterranean ground water.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.